Smiley Face Evolution
Smiley Face Evolution 'is a 2015 galactika! video game based on ''Alpaca Evolution. *''galactika! left out this information.'' Base Evolution * '''Level 0 — Strength: F — Diameter: 10 cm — Just a smiley face. The only difference: it can absorb other smiley faces! (Absorbed: 0/5) What are you going to evolve into? Emoticon | Fractal | Sad | ??? Emoticon Evolutions # Level E1 '— Strength: F — Diameter: 50 cm — Smiley Face has grown a nose and can hop around. ''(Absorbed: 0/10) # 'Level E2 '— Strength: D — Diameter: 1 m — Smiley Face has opened his mouth! (Absorbed: *see top) # 'Level E3 '— Strength: C — Diameter: 10 m — Smiley Face has evolved a tongue, which it lashes at other smileys. (Absorbed: 0/50) # 'Level E4 '— Strength: B — Diameter: 100 m — Smiley Face has evolved into Tongue Sticking Out Face! (Absorbed: 0/100) # 'Level E5 '— Strength: A — Diameter: 1 km — Smiley Face is now surprised! (Absorbed: 0/200) Fractal Evolutions # 'Level F1 '— Strength: F — Diameter: 50 cm — Smiley Face's face is happier, and he can hop around! (Absorbed: 0/10) # 'Level F2 '— Strength: D — Diameter: 1 m — Smiley Face has evolved eyes with new smiley faces! Who knows what will happen next? (Absorbed: 0/20) # 'Level F3 '— Strength: C — Diameter: 10 m — Smiley Face has evolved to have two more smiley faces! (Absorbed: 0/50) # 'Level F4 '— Strength: B — Diameter: 100 m — Smiley Face has evolved to become 7 Smiley Faces! (Absorbed: 0/100) # 'Level F5 '— Strength: A — Diameter: 1 km — Smiley Face is almost metaphysical! (Absorbed: 0/200) Sad Evolutions # 'Level S1 '— Strength: F — Diameter: 50 cm — Smiley Face has evolved into Sad Face. Sad Face is currently neutral. (Absorbed: 0/10) # 'Level S2 '— Strength: D — Diameter: 1 m — Sad Face is now confused and worried. (Absorbed: 0/20) # 'Level S3 '— Strength: C — Diameter: 10 m — Sad face is now very sad. (Absorbed: 0/50) # 'Level S4 '— Strength: B — Diameter: 100 m — Sad face opened his mouth, and is even more sad now. (Absorbed: 0/100) # 'Level S5 '— Strength: A — Diameter: 1 km — Sad face is now extremely sad and crying lightly. (Absorbed: 0/200) Sad Endings What do you do? Become more sad * 'Level S-X '— Strength: S-X — Diameter: 1 mm — You live forever in sadness. Try to become happy * 'Level S-Z '— Strength: S-Z — Diameter: 40 cm — You live forever half-happy. Fractal Endings What do you do? Become metaphysical * 'Level F-X '— Strength: S-X — Diameter: ∞ m — You live forever as a metaphysical Mandelbrot set. Come back * '''Level F-Z — Strength: S-Z — Diameter: *''see top —'' ''You live forever half-metaphysical! Emoticon Endings What do you do? Cat! * '''Level E-X '— Strength: S-X — Diameter: 12.5 cm — You live forever as a cat face. Weirdo! * 'Level E-Z '— Strength: S-Z — Diameter: 2 m — You live forever as the weirdo (o.O) face. ??? Evolution * 'Level K-X '— Strength: ∞ (SX) — Diameter: 15 cm — You live forever as Kirby! Enjoy endless mode.